


The Bow Incident.

by JenJo



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not MCU compliant, Team Bonding, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint, Bucky and Kate go undercover to track down an arms dealer.<br/>In the process, their weapons go missing.<br/>This is how they got them back</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bow Incident.

**Author's Note:**

> Week 6: A story about finding something that has been lost.  
> (A day early- woah. How unexpected.)

"I feel naked without my bow."

"I feel naked without my gun."

"Please, I know you have a gun on you."

"I don't have a gun on me."

“I don’t believe you."

"I have three, and five knives."

"I believe you."

[Not that I don't find it incredibly hot how you're able to conceal so many weapons on your body-]

"Ew, Barton."

[-you two are on a mission. Focus.]

"Come on, not all of us are like you. Some of us can multi-task." Kate held out a hand to Bucky, who obliged her with a hi-five.

"And some can pull of a dress. You look lovely today, Kate."

"Why thank you, James. You don't scrub up too bad yourself."

[No, no, stop. My boyfriend cannot flirt with my protégée. No.]

"Do we have to remind you that you chose to be lookout."

"He didn't choose James. He's just the worst at undercover."

[I am not-]

"Berlin."

[That wasn't my fault!]

Bucky interrupted before the Hawkeye's could really get into an argument. "He's not the worst, but he couldn't have pulled off pretending to be your boyfriend." Bucky leant closer, as if to whisper in Kate's ear. "He looks old enough to be your father."

[HEY!]

"That is true."

[Bucky, you ARE old enough to be her grandfather.]

Bucky shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "I don't look it though."

[You wait until this is over. I'll show you who looks good in a dress.]

"What-"

[No time team. Bucky, on your six.]

Kate tilted her head, in order to look behind Bucky. "He's on the move. Shall we, darling?"

Bucky stood up, and offered an arm to Kate. She looped her arm through Bucky's, smiling a fake smile.

"Lead the way darling."

[Laying it on a bit thick guys.]

"Says you," Kate muttered, "who wouldn't no romance if it hit him like an arrow."

[How would you know?]

"Hawkeyes," Bucky interrupted. "A little focus, please."

"Sorry  _darling_ ," Kate wrapped her arm a bit tighter around Bucky's.

[Staying focussed. Heads up; target just turned down an alley, and is unlocking a back door.]

 

~~~~~

 

The plan was that Bucky and Kate would follow the target, (a black market arms dealer) find out where they were getting their goods from, then rendezvous with Clint at a safe house where they could gear up and arrest the target and anyone else around.

"Barton?" Kate asked, as Bucky locked the door behind them. Clint was looking at a table, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah Kate?"

Kate threw a hand out to encompass the table. "Where are the bows?"

"Where are my knives?" Bucky joined the Hawkeyes in staring at the table.

"They were supposed to be here," Clint muttered. “They were here.”

"I saw them here," Bucky said. "They were here before we left."

The trio lifted their heads when there was a knock at the door.

"What?" Clint asked, before heading over to the door. Bucky and Kate took defensive positions around the room.

"Hello?"

Clint opened the door to a twenty-something woman.

"Hi. Just thought you'd like to know, that I saw a man lurking around here earlier. He went around the back of your house, and then returned with four bags. I figure they came from your house."

"Did you call the cops?"

The woman shook her head. "The guy looked like bad news."

"Okay, could you describe him?"

The woman pondered for a moment, before pulling out her phone. "This is the guy."

Clint looked at the phone, before offering the woman a smile. "Thank you. I've got it from here."

The woman nodded, and Clint locked the door again.

"The target?" Clint was more than used to Bucky appearing next to him out of nowhere.

"Yeah," he ran a hand over his face. "And now he has our bows, and your arsenal."

"He's selling it," Kate called, looking at her phone.

"What?"

"Well, there's a guy online wondering if anyone is interested in buying a list of weapons which amounts to our equipment."

"How'd you find out?"

Kate offered the men a smile. "I learnt some tricks from Loki."

The men blinked, before Clint shook his head. "I don't want to know. Have an address?"

"Yep." Kate stood up, then frowned down at her dress. "Fighting in a dress isn't gonna be fun."

"You be lookout," Bucky said, looking at the other two. "Me and Clint will go in as buyers. Can you reach out, offer a ridiculous amount for the lot?"

"Done." A moment later, her phone beeped. "He's desperate for a quick sale. Nice."

"Makes our job easier," Bucky reached into his shoe, and pulled out a gun to hand to Clint. "Shouldn't need it, but it adds to the character."

"The character?" Clint asked.

"You're buying black market weapons," Kate called out. "You look too clean. Espcecially your hair."

Bucky smiled in agreement, and reached out his hands to ruffle Clint's hair.

"Really?" Clint whined, causing Bucky to laugh.

"Gotta make you look like a bad guy somehow," he smiled, before giving Clint a kiss. "Ready?"

Clint shook his head. "That was just an excuse to kiss me, wasn't it?"

Bucky gave a shrug, before winking. "Maybe."

"Alright you two," Kate stood up, and separated the pair. "I'll follow on the roof. Let me know if you need help. Let's go get our stuff back."

 

~~~~~

 

"You're the buyer?" The target- Max- asked, seeming to size up Clint and Bucky.

"You're the seller?" Clint asked back, crossing his arms over his chest. "No offense, but how did you obtain the stuff?"

"I liberated it from an old man who didn't know what he was sitting on."

[Ask him why he marketed them as Avengers grade.]

"Why did you market the stuff as Avengers grade?" Bucky asked, waving a hand.

Max opened one of the bags, and offered it to Bucky. "See for yourself."

Bucky took the bag, and looked into it. He looked up with a smile.

"You are right."

"What?" Max questioned. Bucky reached into the bag, and pulled out one of his knives.

"You know where this is from?" Bucky threw the bag to Clint, who began going through it. Clint found his bow, and nocked an arrow.

"No?" Max held up his hands, now looking nervous.

"You know what?" Bucky looked at the knife. "Neither do I. What I do know though, is how many people it has been used on. Would you like to know what that number is?"

"Who are you?"

Bucky dropped the smile. "I'm the Winter Soldier. Heard of me?"

Max surrendered instantly.

~~~~~

“And then we took Max to SHIELD, who found out everything they needed. The end.”

"Nice story, but it wrapped up too neatly," Tony pointed out.

"Too neatly?" Clint echoed.

"The arms dealer gave up as soon as Bucky went Winter Soldier?" Tony shook his head. "Don't buy it."

Clint shook his head, before pointing to Bucky. Tony looked at the man, and jumped slightly. Bucky had gone 'Winter Soldier.'

"Okay, you made your point," Tony conceded, but pressed on. "Still. What happened with this Kate person? Who is Kate?"

"You haven't met Kate?" Bucky, who had turned off the Winter Soldier, looked to Clint. "Why hasn't he met Kate?"

Clint shrugged. "She hangs out with her Avengers, I hang out with mine. There isn't much crossover."

"We should fix that," Bucky said, before turning to Tony again and pulling out a knife from... Somewhere. "This is the knife."

"Where did that come from?" Tony asked, before shaking his head. "No, doesn't matter. Fake story."

"Fake," agreed Thor and Bruce.

"True," voted Natasha and Steve.

As Clint was about to speak, he felt a buzz in his pocket. He pulled out his phone, and walked away from the group.

"Hell- yes. Yes... Really?... When?... Yeah, I'll tell him... Yeah, yeah, okay... No, I won't forget. I'm with him now... No, not like that! Fine, hang up on me, ungrateful-" Clint turned back around, and saw the team, minus Bucky, looking strangely at him.

"That was Kate," Clint took his seat next to Bucky. "She wants to see us tomorrow. Something about wanting new locks?"

Bucky nodded. "Yeah, I promised I'd help with that."

"Who is Kate?" Tony repeated.

"Hawkeye," Natasha answered.

"Hawkeye," Tony echoed.

"Yeah, there's two of them," Natasha answered.

"Why is this the first we're hearing about it?" Bruce asked.

"The Young Avengers. We get reports on them every week," Steve looked at the team, who were looking at him blankly. "You don't read them?"

"I actually don't get the reports," Bruce admitted. "By choice."

"I don't read them," Thor said. "I assume I would be told of any important information."

"I ignore them," Tony shrugged. "They're not doing anything wrong."

"ANYWAYS," Clint called, waving a hand. "So, three for fake, two for true. The answer is, true."

"Sort of," Bucky added. Clint raised an eyebrow at Bucky.

"Sort of?"

"You lessened your part in the loss of the weapons," Bucky shrugged.

"Please tell," Tony leaned forward, using a hand in a sign to go on.

Bucky smiled, leaning back on the couch. "Genius here  left the door of the safe house unlocked."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> See you next week.  
> So it seems that the teams "Is the story real or fake" game will continue for some time.


End file.
